


Rain: A Tick Fic

by Obsessedminddumpster



Category: The Tick - Fandom, The Tick 2017, TheTick, Thetick2017
Genre: Gaysuperheroes, M/M, Superheroes, Thetick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedminddumpster/pseuds/Obsessedminddumpster
Summary: Rain features Amazon Prime's new version of The Tick. He and his brilliant sidekick, Arthur Everest, are put more together than ever when Destiny bestows a strong natural force against The City. Tick knows he needs to get to his beloved balloon of hope, even after he gets a little lost and needs some help from acquaintances. After the tornadoes, The City's weather is never the same, and the Arthur has a job to do. (It gets sort of violent eventually. If you are uncomfortable with the concept of torture, this may not be the best story for you.)Started - May 25thEnded - June 4thUploaded - June 5th





	1. Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! If you have any suggestions or prompts for future works, please visit my Instagram (TheUnwantedLibrocubicularist) and pm me there. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos, comments, and enjoy my work!

Tick kicked his feet in the puddles, causing giant splashes each time he took a step. Arthur was strolling along beside him, looking around, eating out of a small bag of chips Goat had sold them.

The blue giant knew he wasn't trying to do anything, but he looked very heroic... eating that bag of chips. And as his guide to a life full of being heroic, Tick was pleased. 

It was midnight: Arthur looked tired. They were patrolling the city for any wrongdoings, criminal activities, or happenings that needed help. 

Arthur ate another chip, sighing. He blinked tiredly, mindlessly following his friend. 

It was raining, it was late, and Arthur wanted to be home. He wanted to sleep. Tick looked happy, though, that he had joined him on patrol. 

Arthur yawned and threw his now empty chip bag into a trashcan. He put his gloves, which he had taken off so he wouldn't get salt on them, back on. He sighed heavily, leaning into Tick's big arm.

“Oh, lighten up, Chum! This is your life, protecting The City! It's not supposed to be convenient for a sleep-schedule, Man. It's supposed to be protection for the defenseless, and justice for the unlawful.” He took in a big, happy breath, letting it out slowly, clearly content. His antennae flicked with happiness. 

“Yeah, but I need my sleep, Tick...” Arthur mumbled tiredly. “I have a job, a-and I can't think if I'm up all night.”

“You get back to sleep when we get home after every patrol.”

“Yeah, when we get back… At seven. I have to be at work by eight. I get, like, five hours of sleep doing this. Can't you just let me sleep? Please, Tick? I'm so tired. I can barely even walk. I won't be able to be smart during the day… I'll just be tired, Tick. I need sleep.”

Tick frowned thoughtfully. He stared at Arthur, who looked very pretty in the rain. The raindrops were splashing on his face, and Tick couldn't help but imagine the little droplets hanging in the unruly strands of Arthur's curly locks. Too bad the helmet was blocking that from happening.

“Okay. We could go back right now, Arthur.” He said, staring down at his friend. 

Arthur looked up at him with a thankful expression. “I'd like that, Tick. Thank you.” He whispered, turning to the direction of their home. Tick followed, humming, looking around with a gentle smile. 

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling sort of irritated and definitely drowsy.

He trudged through the puddles, jealous at how his rather unknowing best friend seemed so happy all the time.

How did he do it?

Becoming a hero definitely helped Arthur's mental attributes for the better, but sometimes, he couldn't help feeling anxious and depressed. 

He was feeling depressed now, just trying to listen to the splashing as Tick walked to distract himself from his thoughts.

Tick walked so confidently, taking big strides, his arms swaying beside him. 

Arthur walked with his head down, his arms across his chest awkwardly, and his body taking up the least amount of space possible. 

There was such a vast diversity between The Tick, and his unique sidekick, Arthur Everest. Sometimes, it was astonishing. People could walk by them and look, and wonder what a big, blue, mountain of muscle was walking by a small, grey, shy man. 

They got back to the apartment and Arthur walked inside. He sighed quietly and went to his room. He shed himself of the wet flying suit, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He laid down and went to sleep.


	2. When Waking, Be Careful Not To Fall

Beep! Beep-beep! Beep! Beep-beep! Beep! Beep-beep! 

“Shffesh…” Arthur rubbed his eyes. He hit the top of the alarm clock to turn it off. “Ugh, got to get to work… wake up, Arthur…” he whispered to himself.

“Working as in working as Destiny’s cop of catching felonious evil-doers, or work as in sitting in an office with a most-likely agitated Jergan?” Tick asked, antennae drooped in confusion.

Arthur squeaked and tried to get away, only to fall, like the first time Tick had joined him on the bed. He got up quickly, reaching for his glasses so the superhero on his bed would not only be a blue blur.

“Tick!” Arthur yelled. 

Tick snuggled into the mattress. “Let me give you a tip, when waking up, try not to fall off the bed.” He smiled. “And, by the way, your bed gets even more comfortable every day!”

“T-Tick, why are you on my bed again?!” Arthur asked, watching him. 

“Oh, the couch isn't that comfortable. Plus, it's entertaining watching you sleep.”

Arthur's cheeks went pink. “What? Wh-why.. would that... what do I do?” He asked.

Tick shrugged. “Oh, you don't do much. You just lay there a lot of times. You drool. Sometimes you mumble things. Most commonly, you burrow into blankets and pillows, and hide your body.”

Arthur blushed more. He felt embarrassed. “How long have you been there?” He asked in a shy whisper. 

“Hm.. a few hours. Two, probably.” 

“Really? Oh.. well… g-get off my bed, please, Tick.”

Tick shrugged and got up, sauntering into the other room.

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He breathed for a few minutes, calming down. Then, he picked out some of his nice-looking work clothes, and went to take a shower, shave, and brush his teeth.

Once he was finished with that, he shuffled into the kitchen. He had a comb in his left hand, and brushed it over his curls, trying to make his hair look nicer.

Tick appeared out of nowhere. He stepped in front of Arthur and looked down at him with a smile. 

Arthur looked up at Tick, who smiled a bit more at seeing his pretty brown eyes. 

“Tick, please get out of my way. I've got to make breakfast.”

Tick stepped aside and watched as Arthur set some coffee on, and began cooking. 

“What are you making?” He stood behind Arthur, watching as his little hands gently tapped eggs on the side of the counter, and dropped them into a pan he had just set some cooking oil in.

“Eggs.” Arthur answered shortly.

“How do you make eggs? I thought they came out of chickens… are you chicken? Do humans make eggs, Arthur?”

Arthur wore a confused, sort of worried expression, which made Tick feel a little anxious about how his words affected his friend.

“They don't… chickens…” He trailed off for a moment. “I'm just making it edible, Tick…”

Tick seemed perplexed by the concept. He watched as Arthur made an egg sandwich, and some scrambled eggs. He set the plate of scrambled eggs down along with the coffee pitcher, and sat in the seat across, setting his small cup down and eating his sandwich quietly.

Tick sat down. “Are these for me?” He smiled. 

“Yes, they are. I figured you would be hungry, too.” Arthur smiled a little. “They're good with ketchup-- but I don't want you handling ketchup.”

Tick hummed. “Interesting.” He picked up the fork Arthur had given him, and began eating the eggs, liking the taste enough without having to put any condiments on it. 

Arthur tilted his wrist and looked at his watch. He finished his sandwich, drank the rest of his coffee, and stood up. “I have to go to work now, Tick.”

Tick rolled his eyes and stood up, watching as Arthur picked up his backpack and slung it around his shoulder. 

“I'll come. I want to walk you.” Tick finished his eggs and coffee, too, then got up. He went out with Arthur, and they began walking.


	3. On The Way To Work

“Oh, isn't it beautiful?!” Tick asked, sighing loudly. Arthur flinched and tried to hide his face a little, blushing. 

“Tick, people are staring... Please don't yell unless you need to.”

Tick looked at his friend, grinning. “Alright, my familiar friend that flies and flutters around!”

Arthur blushed a bit more. “Keep it down, Tick. Please. Enough alliterations, let's just get on the bus and get to my work.”

He stepped onto the bus that would save him from being late. He found a seat and sat down. 

Tick squeezed through the aisle and sat down next to his chum. The whole bus had tilted slightly, but settled now that Tick was sitting. 

Tick was used to his incredible weight making things shift.

“Arthur, this is exciting. My first time in a bus.” He beamed. 

Arthur leant against the window. “Tick, you're absolutely crushing me..” he mumbled. 

Tick moved a little so he wouldn't be pushing Arthur against the wall. 

He looked around at all of the other people, tapping his fingers on his thigh excitedly. 

Arthur just curled into the corner and waited patiently.

When they got to his work, Tick told the bus driver to stop. The vehicle pulled to a stop, and Tick walked out, with Arthur following.

“Okay, well, you're not allowed in.” Arthur said, looking up at Tick. “I've got to go now. You know how to call me if you need help.”

“Yes, the home phone. I don't remember your number...”

Arthur sighed. “Tick, it's on a Post-It note on the wall. Alright? You can copy it into the phone and call me. Only if you need to.”

“Duly noted, Chum.” Tick nodded, his antennae twitching. “I'll see you later, Arthur. Goodbye.”

Arthur smiled and waved goodbye, then walked inside, frowning immediately. At least he got sleep last night with Tick letting him go home early.

He walked to his shared office and sat down.


	4. Weather Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just used the song I was listening to at the time. :>

Arthur tapped the eraser of his pencil on his cheek. He sighed quietly, thinking for a moment before writing. 

He felt so bored. And he couldn't stop thinking about life things. Being an accountant was just so boring nowadays. He'd rather be walking around, protecting people, with Tick.

He looked up and noticed it was raining pretty bad out there, and the wind was incredibly strong. 

He sighed and put on some headphones to drown out everything and relax with some music.

\-----

"And who do you think you are... running around breaking hearts... collecting your..." The song was suddenly interrupted.

THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PLEASE FIND IMMEDIATE SHELTER WHERE THERE ARE NO WINDOWS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

The warning repeated a few times. Arthur's phone started buzzing, and he turned off the music. He got up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, looking at the weather alert buzzing on his phone.

"Great," he whispered. "Just what I needed... the possibility for a freaking tornado." He got out of the office room. He went to the men's bathroom with Jergan and a few other men, and they sat down against the walls. He could hear the females next door doing the same. He bathrooms had no windows, so they were okay. Arthur could see his boss, his co-workers, the janitor.

Jergan settled beside Arthur. "Ugh, I am not up for this right now." He said, letting out an annoyed sigh. 

Arthur pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. This was a familiar position that he was comfortable in. 

"It should be alright." Arthur sighed. He said that, although he started to feel his anxiety spike up. With horror, he realised he hadn't taken his medication this morning. 

He was probably going to have an anxiety attack.

Thinking about his medication made him think about Tick, and he began feeling so much more panicked. He backed into the little corner he was in, eyes wide. His left eye began to twitch.

Oh god, He thought. What if Tick doesn't know what's happening? What if he is outside? What if he gets hurt?-- or even killed?

Arthur hugged his knees tightly, putting his head down. Jergan looked at him and sighed, then turned to look at everyone else.

Most of them were on their phones, probably texting about the sudden weather alert.

After awhile, Jergan started to hear little sobs come from the corner. He turned back to Arthur, who was shaking. 

Jergan frowned. "Arthur? You'll be alright. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about myself..." Arthur whispered. "I'm worried about a friend.."


	5. Strong Winds!

Tick was startled as everyone in the streets started running home, as cars began speeding up a bit to get to safety. His antennae were flicking wildly, as if they knew something bad was going to occur. They were also trailing behind his head, as the wind was pushing them back.

He couldn't figure it out, though. The winds were strong. They were knocking trash cans down, and having the trash on the ground and emptied out of the cans flutter about.

He put his hands on his hips. Tick couldn't be budged, so he just stood there for awhile, wondering what was happening. 

After a few minutes, he remembered about how Arthur was at work. 

And Arthur was so small, he didn't even weigh past 120 pounds. If he was outside, this wind could definitely start pushing harshly at him. 

Tick started walking, but eventually realised that he'd have to hurry. He could see a tall, swirling tunnel in the distance. And it was huge.

He didn't want to go up against that.

Tick jumped onto buildings, but it was hard to do much, because all of the things in the air were being pulled to the distant tornado, so they were bouncing against his suit every now and then.

Tick latched himself on a metal rod on the top of that building and stuck himself there. The tunnel was only getting closer. Where was Arthur's work again?

Tick looked around and quickly forgot he had been thinking about Arthur. He saw a child was out on the sidewalks, looking horrified. The kid looked to be under five. Tick needed to save him.

Tick jumped down behind the boy, making him lose balance and go flying straight into the blue giant's legs. He picked up the kid. 

"Destiny did not make this for you to be outside, little Chum!" Tick said, marching away with the boy in his arms. "Say, do you know where.. Fish and Son's Accounting is?" He asked. 

The boy curled up and hugged his neck. "F-Fishladder and Son's? My dad works there!" The boy said, clinging onto Tick tightly. 

"Wonderful, do you know where it is?"

The boy shook his head. Tick sighed and broke into a house, opening the door easily. A father glanced out of the bathroom they were hiding in and screamed. Tick closed the door and walked to the bathroom. 

"Citizens! This child needs safe refuge from the winds." Tick knocked on the door. 

A mother opened it. There was a mom, dad, teenage daughter, and twin boys inside. They took the boy from Tick and thanked him for saving the child, then closed the door again. Tick walked back outside and closed the door. The wind was stronger.

He paused by the house. "Where is Fishladder and Son's Accounting?" He asked himself. "Where is Arthur's work?"

He walked around for awhile, trying to find it, but he got lost. He couldn't help but start worrying about Arthur. 

What if Arthur was lost? What if Arthur wasn't just lost, but also in the air?

Tick walked aimlessly, away from the tornado. He walked out of the city after awhile, to the ocean side.

He heard someone yelling at him. He looked around and noticed the black metal of a spaceship-looking boat sitting in the water.


	6. Dangerboat Is Worried

The door opened and The Tick walked in. He looked around. Overkill was sitting under Dangertable, in an empty cabinet.

“Hey, why are you hiding?” Tick asked, bending over. 

“I'm not hiding. I'm keeping myself safe. If Dangerboat goes down I'll be sa--”

Dangerboat interrupted. “That's not what you said earlier. You said you'd go down with me.”

Tick chuckled and sat down, criss crossing his legs. “A captain always goes down with his ship.”

Overkill rolled his eyes. He moved and allowed Tick into the cabinet.

The cabinet was actually pretty spacy. It was like a panic room, or emergency room. It was big enough for Tick to fit in-- well, with Tick hunched over with his head and antennae pressed against the top.

Overkill closed the cabinet door and gave Tick a flashlight. He had water, food, blankets, and pillows in there with him, along with a lot of other things. He also had his 'hero’ suit folded up next to him, with the helmet resting on it.

“Why do you have all of that?” Tick asked. 

“Boats are not the safest place to be during tornadoes. I'll be ready if we get picked up.”

Tick nodded, frowning. “I'm afraid I can't stay for long. I need to find Arthur.”

He heard a very panicked Dangerboat. “What do you mean? Is he safe?”

“Arthur is at work.” Tick said. “He needs me. I don't want to leave him alone.”

“He'll be fine,” Overkill rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't worry about him.”

“But Arthur isn't the strongest.” Tick said, sounding as if it was something he really didn't want to say. He looked into Overkill's eyes sadly. “I don't want him to be concerned about me.”

Dangerboat chimed in again. “Tick, you're a good friend of mine. I worry for Arthur, but don't you think you should just try calling him first? What if you got lost? You should just be, you know.. more careful.”

“I should call him!” Tick smiled, but then he frowned. “I'm afraid, I don't know his number.”


	7. A Call

“I got him in my contacts, Idiot.” Overkill took out his phone and called Arthur. After some rings, Arthur answered. Overkill put it on speaker and handed it to Tick. 

“O-Overkill? Why are you calling? Is something wrong…?” Arthur’s voice was quiet. He sounded like he was crying.

“Arthur! It's me, The Tick!” Tick smiled widely. “Oh, what an incredible gift from Destiny that allows us to talk!” He smiled more. He felt warm and fuzzy inside, as if talking to Arthur lit a friendly fire in his stomach and heart. He didn't feel so anxious anymore knowing that Arthur was okay.

And although the winds were strong and loud, and the rain were bullets, talking to Tick made Arthur forget about all the danger, and only focus on his super friend. 

“Tick..” Arthur sobbed. “I-I'm so relieved… I didn't think you were okay..”

“Well, don't worry, Chum. I spent awhile wandering around, wondering where you were, but Overkill and Dangerboat took me in!”

“That's good…” Arthur breathed in slowly, trying not to cry in front of his co-workers and while on the phone with Tick. Everyone he worked with knew he was sensitive. They all understood that Arthur was just a little cotton ball that needed help, but he still didn't want to cry in front of them.

“Have you talked to Dot?” Overkill asked, moving a little closer to the phone so he could talk with Arthur. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah.. she and my mom, and Walter, th-they’re in their basement... they're okay.” Arthur sniffled, curling up into the corner. “H-How is Dangerboat? Is he still in the water…?”

“Oh, I'm okay, Arthur.” Dangerboat said sweetly. “Focus on yourself and your friends. I'll be okay.”

Arthur felt calmer. “Okay… I'm glad you're good… I'm glad you're all good. I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys.”

“Do you want me to come to you?” Tick asked. 

“What? No, Tick, I would never make you go out in this sort of weather…”

Tick interjected. “Oh, don't worry, Pal! I'm coming!”

“No, wait, T-Tick, don't… I don't want you getting hurt.”

“Why, I'm nigh invulnerable!” Tick beamed. “I'll see you very soon, my friend.” He hung up and gave Overkill back the phone.

“You shouldn't go.” Dangerboat said. Tick got out of cabinet panic room, stretching when he was out. He smiled and put his hands on his hip, looking down to Overkill, who was staring up at him.

“I'll come with.” Overkill closed the door. He crawled out a moment later, full suit on, helmet strapped on tightly.

“Neat-o. Let's go.” Tick began walking to the door. 

“Wait,” Dangerboat looked at Overkill sort of sadly. “You're leaving me alone?” He asked. 

“If you get carried away by the tornado-- actually, tornadoes, there's more than one now-- you have a GPS. Plus, you're weighed down into the water. I doubt it'll get you. Tick doesn't have a GPS. He might get slung way out and get lost for good.”

“You're right.” Dangerboat sighed. “Good luck.” He opened the doors. The wind almost sent Overkill flying backwards, but they both got out and started trudging their way to Arthur's work.


	8. Nothing Can Take Determination Out Of Destiny's Big Blue Bug

Tick went on, holding Overkill's shoulder as to make sure the man didn't get picked up by the tornado, which was actually really close now.

Tick wouldn't allow Arthur to suffer through this alone. He kept talking to Overkill about how Arthur's anxiety really made him worry.

“Sometimes, I'll worry about his safety, or his sanity. Arthur is wonderful. He's very sane, but when he has anxiety attacks, which are often, he acts sort of crazy.” He said, pulling Overkill along. “He usually just curls up and cries. Sometimes he sleeps. Sometimes he eats. Sometimes, he gets me to help. I love helping when Arthur has an anxiety attack. It's so cute. He sits on the couch with me and has me hug him. I love hugging him. Arthur is amazing at hugs.” He looked at Overkill, who looked bored. “I think Arthur needs a hug right now, and I'm the one that has to give it to him.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Overkill grumbled. Tick shrugged.

“Not about Arthur.” He said. 

Overkill sighed and blocked out everything else Tick was saying. 

They were walking for a few before they finally got to their destination, Arthur's work. Tick opened the door and threw Overkill inside, then closed the door. He helped Overkill up. 

“Do you remember what floor Arthur works at?” Tick asked, stepping inside. There was nobody around. They must've all been hiding. 

“Yes, I do. Let's go.” Overkill went to the stairs and began climbing up them. Tick whistled casually, following. 

Overkill led Tick up quite a bit of stairs, then opened the door to Arthur's workplace. Nobody at their desks. 

“Must be in the bathroom.” Overkill started walking to the bathroom. Tick grabbed his arm. 

“Overkill, do not intrude on people in the bathroom.” He said. 

Overkill sighed loudly. “They're just hiding in there, you idiot.” He rolled his eyes and began walking with him. They opened the bathroom door, and Overkill stepped inside. People screamed. 

“Oh my God!”

“It's Overkill!”

“We're going to die!”

Some people moved far away from the door. Overkill was pushed aside and Tick entered, closing the door behind himself. He looked around, then noticed Arthur in the corner. 

“Tick!” Arthur yelled. He smiled, standing up. Tick held out his arms and picked up Arthur, hugging him close. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Tick's shoulders. “Oh, Tick, you're okay,” he whispered.

“Of course! Of course I am!” Tick buried his face against Arthur's cheek. Arthur cried and held onto his big, muscly friend. 

Tick sat down in the corner with Arthur's book bag. Arthur curled up in his lap, leaning into his chest.

“Aww..” One of the men across the room said. 

The people started whispering. Overkill sat down in another corner and leant against the wall.

Tick set a hand on Arthur's head, quietly playing with the curls to calm him down. He hummed. “It's okay, my Compadre.” He said, smiling.  

Arthur cuddled into Tick, shaking. He felt so much better now that he knew Tick was okay.

Tick took in a big breath, letting it out slowly. He rested his cheek against Arthur's head. “Arthur,” he whispered. 

“What?” Arthur looked up, wiping his tears away.

Tick squeezed him gently. He looked into Arthur's big, brown eyes. He smiled and pulled him a little closer, whispering into his ear so nobody else heard, “I love you.”


	9. Three Hard Words

Arthur closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Tick's big shoulder. He curled up, Tick's arms wrapped around him.

This was the most comfortable position Arthur had ever been in. It wasn't a nice situation; stuck in a crowded bathroom, tornado whirling outside, Overkill whispering things to Dangerboat through a walkie talkie… but it was nice.

Tick criss crossed his legs. He let Arthur hold onto his arm and sit on his lap. 

Arthur was thinking pretty hard now. Tick had told him that he loved him, and he was thinking about what he should do. Kiss him? Say those three words? The three, hard words?

Tick didn't seem upset that Arthur hadn't responded yet. He was just sitting there, humming, twisting Arthur's short curls between his fingers. 

Arthur yawned, curling his fingers into a little ball and just relaxing there in Tick's arms. 

He could hear some people taking pictures. He didn't care. This was probably destroying his secret identity, but he didn't care.

He sighed, eventually falling asleep in his best friend's arms. 

When he woke up, he was at home. He tilted his head and looked out the window. It was raining and winds were strong, and it was night. He searched his mind for answers.

He recalled reading somewhere that tornadoes rarely went over ten minutes. He remembered how long it was. Maybe it had just been everything building up that had taken forever. Maybe there were multiple tornadoes. He wasn't sure.

He looked around the room, before realising his glasses were off, and he really couldn't see anything because the complete darkness. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He looked at the window, making sure he hadn't imagined the weather. 

“Why is it…” His whisper trailed off. He felt a hand on his waist and heard someone snoring. 

He turned around, seeing Tick. He looked over to the alarm clock. He yawned. It was past midnight. Weather must've been too bad for Tick to go out. He put his glasses away again.

He took out his phone and turned it on. He searched up what was happening. Apparently, there was a hurricane happening. The hurricane that sent out the tornadoes hit The City.

He blinked a few times, before mumbling something and putting his phone away. 

“Tick..” He whispered. He set his hand on Tick's face, cupping his cheek. “H-Hey… Tick… Tick…” He moved closer, whining.

He poked Tick's cheek a few times. 

Tick stirred. He mumbled something, putting his arms around Arthur and pulling him closer. 

“Arthur…” Tick mumbled. Arthur blushed and moved closer. He shifted so his back was pressed against Tick's chest. 

Tick giggled tiredly and pulled Arthur's body against his chest. He kissed his friend's cheek. 

“Oh,” Arthur shifted uncomfortably, blushing. He began feeling a little curious. He rolled back over and looked at Tick. He moved a little closer and pressed his lips against Tick's. 

Tick's eyes fluttered open as Arthur's closed. He pulled away only slightly and set his hand on Arthur's thigh casually. “Whatcha doing there, Pal?” He whispered against his Chum’s lips. 

Arthur's eyes flew open and he pulled away, his cheeks red. He stared at Tick. “I-I'm… oh… I'm just..” He stammered, looking for an excuse. Tick looked down at him with a smile. 

Arthur stared into his eyes. It felt like Tick had reached into him and squeezed his heart. He didn't know what to think. 

“I couldn't sleep, so I just…” Arthur blushed more at his lie. He couldn't sleep so he, what, decided he'd kiss Tick?

“Well, the solution to your dilemma is not upon my lips, my mighty moth man.”

Arthur blushed deeply. “Yeah, you're right…” he sighed and got up. Tick took his hand, stopping him.

“Hurricane, Chum. Power's out, water doesn't work.”

Arthur groaned and laid back down. “I'm just going to get back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Tick stared at him. Although Tick's face was all blurry and dark, Arthur could see he was smiling. Maybe it was grinning?

He moved a bit closer to Tick, staring up at his lips. He felt like he was in a sort of trance. 

God, he hoped Tick wouldn't mind. 

He leant up and connected their lips again. As soon as he did, Tick wrapped his big arms around Arthur's frail body and pulled him close. He kissed him lovingly. 

This was perfect.

“I love you, Tick…” Arthur mumbled.

“And I love you, too, Arthur…”


	10. As The Hurricane Subsided

Arthur's hands slipped around Tick's back, his fingers sliding over each indentation on the hard suit. He tilted his head back a little, their lips pressing together so softly and gently, he felt surprised. But not only surprised, he was really enjoying this. 

Tick's lips tore away from Arthur's and he gasped for a breath. “Wow!” He smiled at Arthur. 

Arthur moved a little closer, kissing his cheeks. 

He heard the whooshing and howling of the scary storm outside, but staring into Tick's eyes, as they laid there in darkness, he couldn't help feel nothing but safety and happiness.

Tick set his hand on Arthur's back and kissed his lips. “You, my friend, are very good at this.” Tick whispered.

“M-me? Good at kissing?” Arthur blushed. “I don't really think so… d-do you think I am?” 

“Of course!” Arthur couldn't see them, but he was sure Tick's antennae were standing straight up in excitement. 

Arthur cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. Tick tilted his head, humming. 

Tick set his hands on Arthur's waist. He tapped his index finger on his friend's shirt a few times.

After awhile, Arthur pulled away and took a shaky breath. “A-are we boyfriends now?” He whispered. 

“We've always been boy friends, Arthur.” Tick chuckled. 

“No, I mean.. not male friends, I mean, like, a couple?”

Tick tilted his head.

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes. “Okay… I'll just take that as a yes.”

“Alright!” Tick beamed.

Arthur smiled and kissed Tick's cheek. “Yeah… alright..!” He grinned, hugging his boyfriend's arm. 

They cuddled together, and easily fell asleep.


	11. The Sun Smiles On Another Day In The City

“Mmgfh…” Arthur grumbled, twisting and turning. He pulled a pillow over his face. The sun was shining into his eyes. 

“Arthur, the world needs your brilliant mind!” Tick pulled the pillow away. “Do not suffocate it!”

Arthur blinked a few times, looking at his boyfriend. He just realised that it was sunny out.

He got out of bed and picked up a white t-shirt and boxers.  The bad weather was over, finally! All of this bad weather really messed with Arthur's depression.

He took a shower, put on the t-shirt and briefs, shaved, took his medication, and combed his hair. Once he was done, he walked out, pulling on some socks.

Tick walked up behind him. “Anywhere to go?” He asked, crossing his arms casually. 

“Uhm, yeah, actually,” Arthur walked back into his room. He picked out a nice button up shirt. 

“Work?” Tick groaned. “Again?”

Arthur shook his head. He slipped on a black jacket over the shirt. “Not work, Tick, no.” He shook his head.

Tick tilted his antennae.

Arthur sighed quietly. He wrapped his arms around Tick. “Checkin’ up my family, okay?”

“Oh, alright! I want to come.” He smiled and hummed.

“Of course you can come.” Arthur buttoned up his shirt. He picked up his backpack and went to the living room. He put on his shoes, then walked out with Tick.

They stopped at Goat's shop. Arthur ordered his regular coffee, and let Tick browse the shelves for some food.

Tick came back with some stuff. Arthur bought them two of the snacks, then led Tick outside. He opened up his bag of mini oreos and started eating. Tick hummed and ate his chips, trailing behind Arthur.

They walked for awhile, threw out their trash, talked about the tornado, until Arthur saw a taxi. He stopped the cab and got inside, telling the driver the address.

Tick leant into Arthur, making the small man tilt over a little with the weight. He wrapped an arm around Tick's back.

The Tick was a cuddly superhero. He was adorable.

Arthur held him, watching out the window. It was sort of amusing to watch Tick try to shrink down enough to rest his cheek on Arthur's shoulder. 

Arthur yawned, curling up into his boyfriend.

He must've fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was laying on his mother's couch. He blinked a few times, sitting up.

“Oh, you're awake!” Walter said. Arthur looked over. Walter and him were the only ones in the room. Walter was in a comfy chair diagonal from the couch. 

“Yeah… Hey.” Arthur whispered. 

“How's your feet?” 

Arthur glanced at Walter. That question was so weird…

“M-my feet are, uhm.. fine.” He rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Tiiiiick?” He called, yawning. 

A moment later, the blue giant was standing in the room. “Yes, my Arthur?” He asked. 

Arthur looked at him. He sighed and pat the couch, feeling lazy. Tick walked over and sat down next to him. 

Arthur practically melted into his boyfriend's side. Tick wrapped an arm around him and held him close. 

Tick started up a conversation with Walter while Arthur woke himself up.

His mother walked into the room a moment later, Dot following. 

“Arthur.” Dot walked to him and hugged him. “I was really worried about you yesterday…”

“I was fine… I can take care of myself, Dot…” Arthur opened his eyes slightly, looking at her. He hadn't really been fine. He had an anxiety attack and was sobbing his eyes out in front of his male co-workers. 

“What a charming young hero my little Arthur is!” Tick clapped his hand to Arthur's back. Arthur hiccuped, sitting up straight. Tick needed to learn his own strength. 

Arthur sighed and slouched back into his boyfriend's body. “Ugh.. you need to be more gentle, Tick.”

Tick looked concerned. “Did I hurt you?” He whispered. 

“No, I'm okay.” Arthur rubbed his eyes. “Just… be more careful.” He looked into Tick's eyes. “Especially with me.. I'm not the strongest.”

“Sure you are!” Tick smiled, ruffling Arthur's hair.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Dot had sat down beside him, and his mom was sitting on another chair. 

“What's with all of the affection?” Dot asked, looking at the couple. 

Arthur blushed. He just remembered people were there. 

“We just came to check how you guys were. It's good that you seem fine.” Arthur nodded. He subconsciously set his hand on Tick's knee. 

“We're fine, Arthur.” His mother said and smiled softly.

Arthur nodded. He looked back to Dot, who was staring at them with a confused smile.

“What's with all of the touching?” She asked.

Arthur took his hand away from Tick. He looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Uhm… it's nothing.” He shrugged. 

“We're boyfriends!” Tick announced. Arthur's cheeks went pink.

“What?” Dot looked so surprised. Arthur started feeling anxious. 

“Please, Tick, let me talk…”

Tick nodded, leaning back. “Okay, Arthur.”

“Boyfriends?” His mother asked. 

“Yes!” Tick beamed immediately.

“I think it's sweet.” Walker said. 

“Uhm.. boyfriends?” Dot asked. She looked at them. Arthur turned down, taking Tick's hand. 

“Yeah.. boyfriends.” Arthur whispered. 

“That's alright, Honey!” His mom said, smiling. “We support you no matter who you chose. Even if it's Tick.”

Dot stared hard at her. “Arthur,” she said, slowly turning to her brother. “Can we talk in the kitchen?”

Artur looked at his sister. He sighed and stood up, feeling ashamed. Did she support them?

The siblings walked into the kitchen. Dot stared at Arthur, and he knew what the upcoming conversation was going to be about.


	12. But... him?

Dot's face was one of disappointment. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Dot shushed him.

She spoke first. “The Tick?” She asked. 

“I… what?” Arthur frowned. 

“The Tick. Out of anyone in the world,you're dating The Tick.”

Arthur nodded, looking down. “Yes. I.. I'm with The Tick…”

She sighed and crossed her arms. “Arthur, he isn't that talented. Or smart. I bet he can't even do math.”

“What does that matter?” Arthur looked at her. “I love him, Dot. I love him more than anything.”

“Arthur, I'm alright with you being gay. Okay? I'm just.. I'm wondering why you chose him.”

“I didn't choose him, Dot.” Arthur frowned. “You can't just choose who you love. But Tick is the sweetest, most loving person I have ever met. He always helps me, and cheers me up, and I love him for it. He is always there for me when you aren't. When you can't be.” Arthur crossed his arms. “I love Tick.”

Dot sighed and looked at her brother. Arthur walked out, going back to his boyfriend. He sat beside Tick, setting a hand on his knee. He looked up at Tick, smiling. Tick turned to him and looked into his sparkling eyes. He smiled and leant over, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead. Arthur smiled and blushed, leaning into a hug. 

Tick held his boyfriend close. “Tick, I think we should go on patrol.” Arthur said. “Because you missed it.”

Tick's antennae vibrated excitedly. “Then let's get going!” He stood up, smiling widely.

Arthur smiled and got up with him. He went to the bathroom to change into his suit, and then they walked out, hand in hand.


	13. Why He Chose The Tick

Tick smiled widely, holding his boyfriend close. He looked around, excited to patrol the city. At long last, his favourite thing to do! Stop crime!

Arthur looked up at his boyfriend, listening to his hums. He was so precious. When he was happy, Arthur was happy. How could a anybody be sad with this superhero with them?

He might've been dumb in the minds of others, but Arthur knew he wasn't. He was one of the most complicated people Arthur ever met.

Tick's entire being was a mystery, and that intrigued Arthur. For all he knew, Tick could've been anyone, but he wasn't anyone else. He was Tick. The Tick. 

And who The Tick was, a big blue giant with a huge heart!

Arthur sighed contently, snuggling into Tick's side as they walked. He got comfortable. Tick looked down at him and smiled. 

They patrolled for a few hours. Tick decided, after awhile, that he'd bring Arthur to a cafe and take a break. He held Arthur's small hand, and lead him to a cafe.

Arthur looked around. “Uhm, Tick…?” He was confused. Why would Tick take a break in patrolling?

Tick sat down with Arthur. “Kay, Arthur, Break time.” He said, smiling. “Order whatever you want. It's on me.”

“You've never made a dollar your life, Tick. I'll pay… and, I'm just going to have a drink. Okay?” He smiled shyly.

Tick reached over and set a gentle hand over Arthur's. He understood a lot more than people gave him credit for. He had put it together now that Arthur had pretty bad anxiety and social anxiety, and was often terrified of eating out in public. Especially in crime-fighting uniform.

“Just have something off my plate?” Tick asked. Arthur blushed and looked down.

“I-I’m-- I don't want to, Tick… it's alright.”

Tick frowned and tilted his head. “Please, Arthur?”

Arthur looked up. He sighed quietly. A waitress came over, and Arthur got a bagel for himself. Tick ordered something else he thought sounded interesting.

Their food came some time later. Arthur started quietly eating. His stomach hurt and he was light headed. He didn't want to eat. 

“Excuse me, my love.” He whispered, getting up. He pushed in his chair and went to the bathroom. He just needed a few minutes to collect himself. 

He walked into a stall and locked it, then leant against the wall, closing his eyes tightly. He felt sick and mentally unwell.

He must've lost time, because next thing he knew, Tick was busting into the bathroom. 

“Arthur, I know you're hiding because of your anxiety.” He put his arms on his hips and looked around Arthur's stall door. The small super unlocked it and peeked his head out. 

Anybody else that had been in the bathroom had hurried out by now. That made Arthur somewhat more anxious.

“Uhm… Yeah.. I am.” He admitted, stepping out. 

“Hah! Destiny told me, Arthur. She told me you needed my help.”

Arthur looked down, blushing wildly. He was glad the flying suit covered some of his cheeks, and his ears, which felt hot. 

Tick stepped closer and said something to him, but he was zoning out. He glanced at Tick, then started to feel sort of light headed. 

Tick frowned and said something else, but immediately held out his arms and caught Arthur the minute he started falling.


	14. Why Arthur Fell

“Arthur? Chum?”

Arthur blinked tiredly and turned the other way. The Tick prodded his boyfriend once more. 

“Arrrrrthur,” he whispered sweetly. Arthur's eyes opened for a moment, but then closed again. 

“Mmmgf…Tick…”

“Arthur.” Tick shook him again, which only sent Arthur into a deeper sleep. 

He woke up sometime later. Tick was laying beside him, cuddling him. Arthur looked around, but it didn't look like his room. His suit was folded up, and he could just barely spot his glasses behind an IV machine.

Wait, IV machine?

He lazily turned to Tick, who was asleep. He turned back to the IV. 

Okay, so he was pretty blind, but even a man that couldn't see past his forearm without his glasses, like him, could obviously tell that he was in a hospital. 

He reached for his glasses and slid them onto his face. He looked around, then turned to Tick. “Tick, Tick, Tick,” he whispered, shaking his boyfriend by the arm. 

Tick's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, Arthur had forgotten how to breathe staring into those gorgeous eyes.

He blinked himself back to reality, just as Tick started to light up. “Oh, Arthur! You're awake! Arthur, you're awake! Are you okay? I was so worried.”

“A bit slower, Tick…” Arthur whispered. He felt sort of dizzy by the way Tick had spoken so fast. Arthur rubbed his eyes, yawning. “What happened…? Am I okay?” He whispered. 

Tick hugged his boyfriend. “Oh, Love, you've been poisoned.”

“Poisoned…? How…” He trailed off. 

Tick held him. “Well, I think we have another tiger by the tail, man.”

“What do you--”

“Someone is after us! Especially you.” Tick began twisting around Arthur's curls. 

Arthur could feel his mind swirling and making him sick. Before he could say anything, there was a loud crack and the dark room lit up. Arthur squeaked and hugged Tick tight. 

“It's only lightning, Chum.” Tick said, kissing Arthur's cheek. Arthur melted into his boyfriend, listening as another loud crack ripped through the sky and raindrops began drumming onto the building. 

“I know, I'm just… pretty dizzy, a-and jumpy, okay?” He sighed and leant into Tick's big hand. He felt very lazy. Maybe that was just the poison and drugs that the hospital was putting into him.

Tick played with Arthur's hair, humming contently. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Arthur turned. 

A nurse stepped inside. “I'm sorry, sir, but we're going to have to ask you to leave. Visiting hours have been over for awhile now.”

Tick sighed and looked into Arthur's eyes. He didn't want to leave, but they weren't going to let him stay.

He got off, the bed shifting slightly. 

“Okay, Miss Nurse.” He said. He leant over and kissed Arthur one more time. “I will call you in the morning.”

“No, I'll call you…” Arthur sighed and watched Tick walk away. He laid back down, listening as the door closed and the nurse came in to check his machines.


	15. Crazy Weather

Ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

Arthur tilted his head towards his suit’s helmet. He reached for it, picking it up and sliding it onto his head. The goggles came out, and he nodded to the accept call icon.

“Arthur, Tick told us all about what happened. Are you alright?”

Arthur could hear his sister, Dot, on the other side of the call. 

“Yeah, Dot… I'm okay.” Arthur whispered. “Where is Tick?”

“Tick is in the kitchen.” She said. “He tried leaving, but the weather is crazy outside.”

Arthur tilted his head and stared out the window. There was lightning, rain, and it was really dark. The clouds looked ominous.

“I want to talk to him…” Arthur whispered. 

Dot went off and passed the phone to Tick, who gladly accepted.

“Arthur!” He yelled. “It's me, The Tick!”

“Yes… Tick.. I know.” He rolled his eyes. “Are you, uhm… able to come to the hospital? I'm allowed to go home.” He sat up and unhooked himself from everything. He began putting on his suit and got his backpack.

“Yeah, I can come and help. But I'm afraid, I'll need to give Dot her phone back.”

“That's okay…” Arthur sighed. “Just come, please.”

They finished the call, hung up, and Tick left to go get Arthur. 

Walking outside, some trash banged against his suit. He picked up the newspaper that had fluttered its way to his calf.

The headline was, 

HURRICANES, TORNADOES, STORMS: THE CRAZY BAD WEATHER IN THE CITY

There was another section that Tick had to investigate.

THE TICK SAVES CHILD FROM TORNADO, BRAVES THE WINDS, AND COMFORTS SIDEKICK

And then there was the:

ARTHUR, AKA: MOTH MAN, POISONED?

Tick folded up the news paper and tossed it into a trash can, that tipped over and sent papers and trash flying. He sighed and walked to the hospital.

He stepped inside, looking around. He began walking to his boyfriend's room. He opened the door and strolled inside. “Arthur!”

Arthur jumped. His eyes quickly darted to Tick. “H-hey, Tick.”

The blue giant beamed, walking to the side of the bed. He sat down and set his hand on Arthur's stomach. “How are you feeling?”

Arthur sat up weakly. “I'm better than before. Thanks for the concern.” He shifted. Tick smiled, his antennae tilted backwards with delight.

“Well, it's about time I bring you back home, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded gently. He stepped out of bed and took Tick's hand. They walked downstairs and Arthur told the front desk that he was leaving. 

The second they walked outside, Arthur almost flew back. Tick held him tight. 

“Why is the weather so crazy?!” Arthur asked, clinging onto Tick's arm. Tick picked him up and held him close. 

“I have a feeling it is a sign.” Tick responded. Arthur leant into his suit.

“What sort of sign?” Arthur whispered. 

Tick shrugged, bringing Arthur home. “When the time is right, we'll know.”


	16. Note

“GaHH!” Arthur screeched, wiggling in the air. A soda can had come and flown over to his wrist gadget and set his wings out. Now he was in the air. The wind was very strong. Too strong for little Arthur to handle.

“Arthur! Can you try and stay there?!” Tick yelled. 

“Well, th-the wind is pretty strong, Ti--!” Arthur was cut off as he was slammed, wings first, into the side of a building. He fell to the floor immediately, his wings twitching.

Tick ran up to him. He picked Arthur up. “Oh, I think it's about time we start hurrying home. Don't you, Chum?” He asked, already walking to their apartment, Arthur curled up in his arms, pressing the button for the wings to fold onto the wing pouch.

“Yeah, let's get home!” He hugged Tick's neck. 

Tick brought them home. The moment they got inside their apartment, Arthur tumbled out of Tick's arms and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Tick sniffed the air and his antennas curved with curiosity. “What's that smell?” He asked. 

“What smell?” Arthur looked up. 

Tick rose a brow and walked away. Arthur could smell it now, too. It was… cooking food?

“Tinfoil Kevin!” Tick said. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. 

He scurried over to the kitchen with Tick and Kevin. “Kevin? What are you doing?”

“Your door… was unlocked.” Tinfoil Kevin said. Arthur sighed and looked at Tick. 

“Did you lock the door when you left?”

“I’m afraid that information has long been gone from the brain station, Chum.” Tick put his hands on his hips and frowned thoughtfully. Arthur sighed. 

“There was a note left for you.” Kevin said, reaching to a little envelope on the table. Arthur took it and walked into the living room, letting Tick talk to Kevin, and Kevin cook more of his food. 

Arthur sat on the couch and opened the letter. He leant back and took out the paper.

Dear Moth Man,

I wanted to let you know that there's something more important that you should be chasing here than a silly little relationship with Tick. You will meet me, alone. At midnight. If you're not alone, I will obliterate you, and anyone with you. And don't even think about bringing The Tick. I will easily be able to control him, take him away, and kill him. I know how. If you decide not to come… well, heh. Bad choice, kid.

We'll meet at midnight. 

XOXO... YOUR NEW ENEMY

PS. This sounds cheesy and fake, but I'm not kidding. I'll actually kill you.

Arthur read over the note a few times, noticing a PSS in very small handwriting that told him the address. He sighed, folding it back up and setting the envelope on the coffee table. He closed his eyes. “Ugh…”

Tick walked in a moment later. “Can Tinfoil Kevin sleep on the couch tonight, Arthur?” He asked. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Arthur picked up the note and walked to his bedroom. He shut the door, locking it. He set the note on the nightstand and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. 

What was he going to do about it?


	17. The Time is Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight more chapters left! Only 25 chapters this time. Sad, right? Not that long. Maybe I'll make a longer one next time. Don't know. Depression and school gets in the way of everything. I might make the next longer. :P

Arthur didn't sleep. He wasn't going to, anyways. He wanted to be awake so he wouldn't miss this. He didn't want to die. 

Right now, it was about ten thirteen. Tick was whining and hugging Arthur, pouting about patrol. He was upset because Arthur told him the weather was too bad to go out again. 

“But Arrrrrthur,” The blue giant whined. 

“No, Tick.. just stay inside, okay? You can patrol in the morning, if the weather is better.”

Tick frowned and moved a little closer. “Please, Arthur? I've missed enough patrols these last few days.”

Arthur turned and looked up at Tick. He sighed, deciding he was going to have to trick Tick into sleeping. 

“I'll be right back.” He whispered. He got up and left. 

He came back a few minutes later and gave Tick a cup of water. Tick sat up. 

“Here. Just calm down. Relax.”

Tick took the cup and sipped it. “Thank you, Arthur.” He smiled. Arthur nodded. 

Little did he know, Arthur had put some sleepy medicine in it. Now, all he had to do was get him to relax, and Arthur was sure Tick would be asleep any moment. 

He laid down and waited for Tick to lay as well. Tick pulled the blanket up to Arthur's shoulders and leant into him. 

Arthur smiled and hummed, holding his cuddly superhero close. 

By eleven, Tick was out cold. Arthur almost wanted to fall asleep with him, but he also didn't want to. 

He put on his super suit, which he had kept under the bed while he waited for his boyfriend to sleep. He put his legs through, pulled it up to his neck, put his arms through, zipped it up, and put the belt back in place. 

He put the helmet on and walked out. He figured it would take awhile to get there.

He left the house and walked into an abnormally humid night. He pressed the button for his wings, then flew off. 

He got there early. It was the roof of a tall, abandoned work building. Arthur paced, putting his wings in. He started talking to himself as he wondered what was going to happen. “Am I going to die?... W-what would Tick do without me? What is coming? A-Am I strong enough…?”

Maybe being a superhero with anxiety-- cough, Arthur, cough-- was a pretty bad idea. He looked around, noticing a quiet silhouette on the other side of the roof, watching. His cheeks went pink. 

“Oh, I-I didn't notice you…” Arthur whispered. 

“Tis alright, Chap. Take yer time.” The silhouette spoke with an accent. Arthur could practically feel the evil coming out of the other man.

“Okay…?” Arthur frowned. He glanced around, but spent another few minutes with his anxiety.

When he was finally ready, he stepped forward. 

“Show yourself!” He said.

“Gladly.” The figure stepped into the moonlight. Out came a pretty tall man, with curly black hair that went over his left eye. He had a black sweatshirt, jeans, was maybe in his early twenties.

Arthur studied him for a moment. “A-and why are we meeting here?” He asked. 

“To stop the bad weather.” The man grinned and held up his hands, light zapping between his fingers as if he were a male Miss Lint. “But you have a lot of work ahead of you to do that…”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, watching the light turn grey. 

The man cracked his knuckles, laughing. “This is going to be great!”


	18. Pretty Beat Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets sort of sadistic and torture-y

Before Arthur knew it, he was being lift up into the air, slammed into the ground, thrown around, and shocked, like he was this man's ragdoll. 

He just stood there with a hand in his jacket, using his other hand to toss Arthur around. He didn't have to move a muscle.

Arthur grunted as the man threw him back into the roof. He tried clinging onto the concrete, but it was impossible. “Gahh--! Stop! Stop!” Arthur screamed. Not the first time he decided to beg. “Pleeease!”

“Why? We're only just beginning!” The man laughed, flicking his wrist to send another shock through Arthur, making the hero scream out again.

Arthur sobbed. This was the most pain he had ever been in… and Tick wasn't there to save him. 

The man dropped Arthur down again. Arthur lay in a bloody heap, breathing heavily. “Are… A-are you going to kill me…?” Arthur whispered, looking up at the man.

“I'm only having fun with you, Arthur.” He walked up to his victim, smiling scarily. He knelt down next to Arthur. He leant in closer and whispered in a tone that made Arthur shiver, “I’m the one to blame for teh weather. My name is Xalen.”

Arthur closed his eyes. He breathed in, feeling too injured to respond. He decided he'd need to go along, agree with anything Xalen wanted. 

“W-what do you want… from me…?” Arthur whispered. 

Xalen grabbed Arthur by his feathery antennae, pulling him up. Arthur squeaked and gasped, hoping he wouldn't pull one of them out.

“Please, Sir, please don't kill me…” He mumbled. Xalen ignored him.

“So, ya wanna know what I really want from ya, Arthur?” Xalen growled. 

Arthur looked up at him with sad eyes, tilting his head slightly. 

Xalen grinned. “My previous toy just died. And she needs a replacement.” He stood up, bringing Arthur with him. Arthur looked at him through broken goggles. 

“Wh-what do you mean…?” He mumbled. Xalen picked him up and began walking away. 

“I mean, I'm bringing ya back to my place, Arthur.” He said, jumping off the building. Arthur screeched and grabbed onto him as in instinct. Xalen landed on the ground perfectly, cracking the concrete. He began walking away. Arthur let go, looking around. 

Arthur curled up, panicking. What was he going to do? He began shaking his head, looking for an icon he could use. It seemed Xalen had broken it. Arthur sighed shakily. What was he going to do?

He closed his eyes and began crying. He didn't know what else to do.

Xalen scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Pipsqueak.”

Arthur put his face in his hands. Xalen growled again. He brought Arthur away, to a fancy looking HQ. 

He opened the door and threw Arthur inside. Arthur sat up and backed into a wall, whining and sobbing. 

Xalen bent down in front of him, looking into his eyes. He slapped Arthur's wrist, making the goggles retract. Arthur stared at him, scared, trembling. 

“You're going to have a lot of fun here, Everest.”


	19. This Is What It's Like

Maybe it was just Arthur, but Xalen’s idea of fun was just... sadistic. A few days had already passed. Xalen spent those days obsessing over Arthur and torturing him. 

Now, they were in Xalen's living room. Arthur was sitting on the floor, staring quietly at the white carpet. Xalen was laying on the couch, watching some show on the TV. He called it the telly.

Arthur was in some dirty clothes he had been given. Some dirty pants and a ripped up t-shirt. Yeah, not really the best. Xalen enjoyed it, though.

Arthur blinked tiredly, looking up. On a stand, protected by a glass case, was his suit. Arthur took in a shaky breath. 

Xalen hit his head. Arthur recoiled, apologising shakily. “I-I'm very sorry, Sir…” he mumbled. 

He knew Tick would find him eventually, right?

He heard the ending credits of Xalen's show and prepared for the worst. Xalen stood up and pulled Arthur up. He walked Arthur back to the room. 

He kept Arthur in a small, cold room in the basement. He pushed Arthur in and locked the door, then walked away.

Arthur frowned. “I need Tick…” He whispered to himself, taking off the uncomfortable pants. He hated them. He would never sleep in something as itchy and tight. His boxers were better, even if he'd get cold. He laid down, closing his eyes. “He'll find me…” He told himself. “He'll find me.”

The next morning, Arthur didn't even get a chance to put on his pants before Xalen grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. Arthur just let himself get dragged along. 

“Ooooh,” Someone said. Arthur was startled at hearing an American. Someone else was there?

He looked up. Xalen lifted him to his wobbly feet. Standing before him was an even taller, scarier man.

Arthur shrieked, falling over. The man laughed. “Oh, he's adddorable!”

Xalen pulled his toy back up. Arthur was trembling. “Isn't he, Winslow? Too cute! Too bad he's got a boyfriend though.” He punched Arthur's arm playfully. Arthur gasped and held his arm. His skin was too sensitive for that. 

“Is he for sale?” This man, Winslow, prodded Arthur's side. Arthur whimpered, trying to avoid his finger. 

“Not exactly, no.” Xalen grabbed Arthur's arm. The small man whimpered and cried. 

Winslow hummed, looking at Arthur. He inspected him. “Well, then why did you call me over to look at him, Xalen?”

Xalen looked down at Arthur, who cowered in his stare. 

“Because this man is the Mothman!” He shoved Arthur towards Winslow. 

“Mothman? The new superhero? The one that works with that Tick fellow?” He bent over, looking at Arthur. “What's that thing he's doing?” He asked. 

Xalen looked at Arthur. “I don't know.” He shrugged. “He's been doing that since we got here.”

Arthur looked down, his eyelid twitching. Of course. That was just a nervous twitch with him. He couldn't help it. 

“Hm..” Winslow trailed off. He turned back to Xalen. “So, you caught a superhero?”

“Yes, I have.”

“And you've been torturing him?”

Xalen grinned. “Would ya like to?”

Winslow nodded. “I would.”

“Well, he doesn't matter that much anyways. Do whatever ya wish.” Xalen shrugged, waving them off dismissively, which sent a bright light towards Arthur. Another bolt of energy. Arthur screamed, sobbing. 

Winslow picked up Arthur and walked away with him. Arthur cried. He begged for mercy.


	20. Winslow's Identity?

Winslow, a huge man with a mask, dark clothes, and the smell of death, threw Arthur into his room. Arthur crawled for the bed and took refuge under it.

Winslow growled and bent over, looking at him. “Arthur, get out.”

Arthur shook his head, mumbling apologies and pleading for mercy. 

Winslow took him by the wrist and pulled him out. Arthur sobbed, staring into his scary blue eyes. 

Wait, those blue eyes. They weren't… they weren't normal eyes. They had some sort of design that Arthur knew all too well. 

“Overkill…” Arthur whispered. 

“Shut the hell up. I'm gonna save your sorry ass.”

“What are you doing…? How did you find me…?” 

“Easy. I tricked Xalen into thinking I was Winslow Revereo, a criminal mastermind.” 

“What did you do to Winslow…?” Arthur asked. 

“He's not as strong as he seems. He's trapped. In his closet.”

“How did you know I was here…?”

“Dangerboat tracked the suit, dumbass. Tick doesn't know. Tick has done nothing but mope around and cry for you.” Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Overkill shushed him. “No more questions.”

Arthur nodded obediently. His small body started shaking, and he leant into Overkill. “Thank you…”

“Shut up.” Overkill growled. He stood Arthur up. “Act like I beat you to a bloody pulp.”

Arthur nodded. Overkill dragged him out of the room. Xalen was in the living room, waiting.

“How about that suit?” Overkill asked, pretending to be Winslow again. 

“Oh, I might sell that.” He shrugged. 

Winslow dropped Arthur on the floor and sat with Xalen. “I'll pay you half a million for the boy, and another half a million for the suit.”

Xalen lit up. “Ohhh?” He asked, grinning. 

They talked for a bit, then Winslow got up. He went to the glass case and took out the flying suit. He tossed it towards Arthur. “Put it on.” He growled. 

Xalen giggled, watching Arthur struggle to get the suit over his body. “Isn't he such a cutie?”

Arthur blinked, blushing a little. He looked down. He didn't like people calling him cute.

Xalen got up and walked over to Arthur. 

Winslow watched quietly. “Yes,” Winslow said. “Very… handsome.”

“Inn’t he? Oh, he's adorable! He has a very loveable, squishy face.” Xalen brushed his hand against Arthur's bloody, scratchy cheek. He had no time to shave, so he had some stubble covering the lower portion of his face.

Arthur's cheeks burned red. He didn't like this. He felt embarrassed.

Winslow walked over to them. Xalen giggled, staring at Arthur's confused face. He ran his hand through Arthur's hair and whispered. “I'm going to give you to my ol’ friend Winslow. Don't worry, he's gay too. He'll fall in love with you.”

Arthur shivered. He couldn't help but be happy that Overkill was there. He didn't want to think about what actual Winslow would do to him. 

Overkill tossed some bags to Xalen. Presumably money bags. Fake money bags. 

Xalen grabbed the bags, rushing away with them. Overkill picked up Arthur. “Thanks! We're going to have tons of fun.” He grinned from under his mask, staring at Arthur, who shook and whimpered. Overkill brought him outside and walked away with him


	21. Reunion

“I'm so proud of you, Arthur.”

Arthur looked at the walkie talkie. “Thanks… D-Dangerboat…” 

Overkill pushed him along. “Keep going. I'm bringing you back to Dangerboat. DB, did you tell Tick to come over?”

“Even better,” Dangerboat sounded happy. “I told him to come because we had a surprise for him. He's going to be so happy.”

Arthur stared at the ground. “I-I… oh… Okay…” He was excited to see Tick.

“Overkill, Arthur should not be walking. Please assist him.” Dangerboat said. 

Arthur frowned softly. “N-no, I'm alright.” He whispered.

Arthur sighed. 

The rest of the mini journey to Dangerboat passed slowly, but once they were there, Arthur couldn't remember anything about it. He stumbled to Dangerboat. Overkill helped him inside.

“ARTHUR!” 

Arthur had no time to react before he was picked up and wrapped in the arms of his big blue friend. Overkill shed the Winslow outfit and put it away. 

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,” Tick whispered, holding his boyfriend tightly. He breathed in, patting his back softly. 

“Oh, Tick. Be gentle.” Dangerboat said. Tick nodded and let Arthur down again, running a hand through his hair. “I must bring you home… I…” He choked up a little. “I love you so much, Arthur.” Tick whispered. 

Arthur, who had been very quiet and gloomy, smiled a little. “I love you, too, Tick…” 

Tick wrapped his arms around Arthur and hugged him gently. Arthur weakly hugged him back. They kissed a few times. Tick just wouldn't let him go.

“Hey, Jackasses,” Overkill looked at them. They turned to him. “Dangerboat isn't a love ride at an amusement park. Quit’cher kissin’ and thank us, then leave.”

Arthur hadn't expected something so cold. Little did he know that Overkill was only saying that so Dangerboat wouldn't have to watch them.

Tick thanked them as many times as he could, then walked outside with Arthur, who immediately passed out. Tick scurried back into Dangerboat, not knowing what else to do. 

They laid Arthur on Dangertable and waited for him to wake up.


	22. Waking

Tick's antennae twitched and drooped. He waited impatiently for his unconscious loved one to wake. 

He didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling. He was… unhappy. No. That wasn't a good enough word. He was distraught. 

Arthur was his life. He had only ever felt this sort of depression when his dear Arthur was in deep trouble. 

He tried not to think about it… but what else was there to think about? Arthur is what kept Tick going. Arthur is what kept Tick remembering, smiling, and laughing. He felt empty without him. 

That's what he was feeling right now… empty. He was an empty sort of sad. Arthur was a part of Tick. Without that part, there was nothing.

Waiting for Arthur to wake up was like waiting forever. When his left eyelid finally did start twitching, and his eyes opened, Tick's antennae shot straight up.

“Arthur!” He cried. 

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. “I wanna go home…” He whispered, looking up. The first thing he saw was Dangerboat's optical input. 

Dangerboat trilled. “Arthur,” he said calmly. Arthur looked up with a frown. “Arthur. You're going to be okay. Overkill has already gone to fight Galan.”

“Xalan…” 

Dangerboat beeped. “Yes… Xalan.” He turned to Tick, whose sad countenance had switched so quickly to a happy one.

Tick squeezed Arthur's hand. “Arthur, I promise I will protect you. Even if doing so breaks every bone in my body… I will protect you.”

Arthur looked at him.

“Tick…” He whispered. Tick moved closer, looking at him, concerned. 

“Yes, my love?” He whispered. 

“Tick… gahh.. come closer… I-I need you… I need you to hold me, p-please…”

Tick nodded, moving Overkill’s chair closer. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and started crying into his shoulder

Arthur was surprised to see him cry. Tick's antennae tilted downwards, tapping against Arthur's chest. 

Arthur held his boyfriend's arm and whispered, “Bring me home…”


	23. Home

Arthur blacked out. When he woke up again, he was laying in bed. He smelled fresh, and his hair was wet. He touched his curls. “Hmph…” He let his hand fall back down. He opened his eyes and saw the dark blue t-shirt and black sweatpants he was in. 

It dawned on him just then that Tick had bathed and dressed him. He looked around, seeing Tick beside him, holding him tightly, but soft enough as to not harm him.

“Are you awake…?” Arthur whispered. 

Tick's eyes opened slightly. He ran his hand through Arthur's hair. “Go back to sleep, Love…” 

Arthur smiled gently. “I will… I-I feel very safe with you.”

“That's good… I love you.” Tick smiled softly. 

Arthur kissed his cheek, and before he knew it, he was asleep again.

Tick stayed next to Arthur the entire time. He was going to protect him. He was going to keep his love safe. He had realised it before so many times, that life was really like a garden. 

He could watch his flowers blossom and grow up to be beautiful. He could keep them going, encourage them, give them light, and enjoy their presence, but what's going to stop people from sneaking in and taking them?

Sure, common etiquette, maybe. But does that really stop everyone?

People can pass by. They can say, 'What beautiful flowers Tick has.’ But they could also come back, and pick them. 'What beautiful flowers I have…’ and soon, leave Tick with nothing.

He needed to keep his flower safe. Not only for him, but for the rest of the garden.

When Arthur's eyes fluttered open again, Tick was still there. He was holding Arthur's hand, and playing with his now dry hair.

Arthur blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light that was now coming from the window. He mumbled something, reaching over to Tick. Tick smiled at him, looking down at his face. 

“Hello, hello, my pretty pal.” Tick said, kissing his cheek. Arthur lazily set his hand on Tick's waist. Tick hugged him, giving him a few more kisses to cheer him up. “How do you feel?” He whispered. 

“A-A lot better...” Arthur smiled. He sat up weakly. 

Tick helped him. “Don't worry my cuddly crusader, for you are being looked after by me, The Tick! You are in great hands.”

Arthur chuckled and snuggled into Tick's chest. “Pretty pal? Cuddly crusader?” He asked. 

Tick hugged him. “Only the best of names for my dazzling delight, Darling.”

Arthur laughed. “Stop being so cute.”

“Cute?” Tick asked. “I'm just being me.”

Arthur nodded. “I know.. and you're very cute.” He smiled at Tick, who blushed a little and looked away. It always felt great to get Tick all shy and flustered.

Arthur grabbed his glasses, sliding them onto his face. He got out of bed, with Tick holding hand and helping. 

He had felt very insecure and definitely not safe awhile ago. Now, he felt incredibly protected. 

He limped to the bathroom, arm locked with Tick's. Tick helped him shave and comb his hair. Arthur brushed his teeth on his own, then took his pills. He stared at himself and Tick in the mirror for a few minutes. He couldn't help but smile at having his favourite hero there to help him get ready for the day.

He turned around and kissed him. “You already bathed me, right?” He whispered. 

Tick nodded. “I did. I hope you don't mind.”

“How'd that go out for you?” He tilted his head. Tick could barely even handle his own bath time. 

The blue giant blushed gently. “It wasn't that difficult. I just did your hair.”

“Well, thanks. I guess I don't need to shower now, though, if you already took care of that.”

Tick smiled, looking proud. They walked away, and Arthur was a little shocked when he saw Kevin still on their couch. 

He hugged Tick's arm and they walked to the kitchen. Arthur was trying to be silent. The quietest Tick could be was still incredibly loud, because his heavy footsteps.

Arthur looked around. He tried reaching for the fridge, but Tick opened it for him. “I can make you breakfast, Darling.”

Arthur glanced at him as if he were joking. “Let's just go down to Goats shop.”

“Maybe Ouma has a plate of…”

Arthur laughed at his cluelessness. “Tuwo shinkafa!”

Tick laughed. Arthur didn't understand why Tick couldn't remember the name of tuwo shinkafa, but his laughing was absolutely precious, so he didn't really care.

They went to Goat's store and got breakfast. Tick ate Ouma’s tuwo shinkafa, which he just called 'rice'.

Arthur ate next to him silently, leaning into his arm. Tick glanced at him and frowned a little. He moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around Arthur. “Ouma,” he said, looking towards Goat's grandmother. “Arthur is the strongest man you'll ever meet.”

“I believe that,” She said. Arthur blushed and rolled his eyes. Tick grinned and rubbed Arthur's arm. 

“He may not be that physically strong, but he's very strong. Stronger than me.” He looked towards his tiny boyfriend.

Arthur snuggled into his big boyfriend, giggling softly. 

Tick held him. Ouma smiled, staring at the affectionate couple. The two smiled and kissed each other. Arthur felt so, so loved. It was amazing. 

“Tick-man, Arthur,” Goat said, standing behind them. They turned to him. 

“Yes, Goat?” Tick asked. 

Arthur blushed with embarrassment. 

“Why don't you go home? Some of my customers aren't that comfortable with you being so lovey dovey.”

Ouma scoffed. “They have the same rights as anyone else to kiss in public, Goat.”

Goat frowned, staring at the couple. 

Tick smiled and laughed, snuggling close to Arthur. “Let's go!”

They stood up. Tick thanked Ouma for the 'rice’, then marched out with Arthur.


	24. Awkward Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo! I'll miss you guys. :<   
> So close to ending.

Arthur felt better. He was hurting when he moved, he was traumatised, but he was happy now. Tick wasn't leaving his sight. 

The blue giant held Arthur's hand as they walked back into their apartment. Arthur suddenly felt very shy. His stomach flipped and he felt his heart fluttering.

“Hey, guys,” 

Tick looked up. “Tinfoil Kevin!” He said.

Kevin smiled. “Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch.” He stood up. 

Arthur eagerly got Kevin out of there. The homeless man went out to go to his office. 

Arthur closed the door after Kevin. “What should we do today, my mighty Mothman?” Tick asked, smiling widely.

Quickly, the 'mighty Mothman’ looked up at his boyfriend. 

He shrugged. “I-I want to go to Overkill… and speak to him about Xalen…”

“Alright.” Tick beamed. 

Just because he felt insecure and violated whenever thinking of the name Xalen, he went to the bedroom and changed into his suit. His suit made him feel safer. He would need Dr K to check it out and make sure it was okay. It seemed like the phone worked, at least.

Tick waited for him. When Arthur was ready, they walked back out. 

Arthur held Tick's hand. It was pretty comical to see his little hand within Tick's big blue one, but it was comfortable and nice, anyways. 

“Are you ready?” Tick asked. 

Arthur nodded and shakily reached for his wing button. Tick stopped him. 

Arthur looked up at his boyfriend. He blushed as Tick held out his arms. 

“You're so kind,” he whispered, climbing up into his boyfriend's arms. Tick pat his thigh and gripped him, then began jumping building to building.

They got to Dangerboat a few minutes later. Tick let Arthur down and they stepped inside. 

Dangerboat turned to them as he opened the door and the supers walked in. He trilled. “Arthur, how are you?” He asked. 

“I'm… better.” Arthur whispered, looking over to a pretty beat up Overkill, who was holding an ice pack to his head. 

The vigilante looked up at them. Arthur frowned and sat down across from him.

“How'd it go with Xalen?” Arthur whispered. “D-d-did you get him?”

“He has some mad powers.” Overkill said, sighing. “But yeah… he's in jail.”

Arthur let out a sigh of relief that he didn't even realise he was holding. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down. “Oh, good…”

The Tick set his hand on Arthur's shoulder. He squeezed comfortingly. “Arthur,” he said. “You're safe. Nothing will ever happen to you again.”

At that, Arthur just seemed to sort of crumble. He sobbed, leaning over and putting his face in his hands. 

Overkill stared at him, sort of annoyed.

Tick held Arthur's hand and rubbed his back.

“Oh, Arthur,” Dangerboat said. 

“Arthur,” Tick hugged him. “It's okay.”

Arthur curled up into Tick. “You don't know what he did to me,” he whispered. “It's not okay… I'm not… I'm not okay…”

Overkill sighed. “You're right. It isn't okay what he did, Arthur. He tortured you and toyed with you and enjoyed it.”

Arthur hugged Tick tightly. 

Overkill continued talking. “He's in jail now, Arthur. He's probably going to stay away from you for awhile.”

Arthur buried his face in Tick's chest. Tick looked totally serious, holding him comfortingly. 

It was sort of, in a little part of Overkill’s mind, scary how serious Tick looked, since he was usually so joyful. His antennae were curved to the front of his face, and his eyes were closed and brows knitted together.

Tick held his boyfriend firmly. Arthur snuggled up to him, crying. 

Overkill sighed and stared at them. “I don't want you here if all you're going to do is cry all over Tick and make Dangerboat uncomfortable.”

“Nooo!” Dangerboat yelled, an embarrassed tone to his gentle voice, as if he were blushing... But that was impossible. “They're not making me uncomfortable.”

Arthur looked up to Dangerboat, who was sort of glowing. Was he actually blushing? Maybe it wasn't like a human's blush, but the white ring around the black circle, the one that he could turn red, was glowing really vibrantly.

“What does he mean it makes you uncomfortable?” Arthur asked, frowning a little. He felt like Overkill didn't mean that affection made him uncomfortable. It was because something big. 

Dangerboat was glowing incredibly bright.

“It's nothing…” Dangerboat turned away.

Arthur frowned and turned to Tick. He looked back to Overkill, who had a sly, knowing smile on his face.

Overkill knew. He knew so much about Dangerboat's little crush. He found it a little weird that an AI had fallen for a human. Especially one so unstable and weak as Arthur. 

It wasn't like he was that manly or tough. He was small-- he was really small. 5’5.. 5’6? And he weighed practically nothing. 

He wondered what it was in Arthur that the other two had fallen so deeply for. He was a tiny little accountant. Maybe it was the curly hair, or his complete lack of what to do in social situations. 

Overkill was snapped out of his thoughts by the trillings and beeps of Dangerboat. 

Overkill looked around to an empty room. He sat up and glanced around again. “Were did they go?” He asked.

Dangerboat stared at him. “Arthur had an anxiety attack. They went home.”


	25. Well-Deserved Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you got this far and actually enjoyed the story! I didn't like it that much. Ah, whatever. I still made it. Hope you guys liked it! Have a wonderful day, all of you!

Arthur sunk into his bed. He closed his eyes, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

A moment later, his body shifted a little and slid against Tick's chest. His big, heavy boyfriend had settled himself down in the mattress. Arthur leant his head against Tick's thick chest, making a soft clink. 

He closed his eyes and took his glasses off, setting them aside. Tick set his hand on Arthur's side, letting him snuggle into his chest. 

Arthur pressed his cheek against Tick's chest. He set his hands on his abdomen, silently tracing all the little indentations and muscles. He tilted his head. Tick looked down at him. 

“Do you feel well enough for patrol, Arthur?” He asked. 

Arthur looked up. “No, not really…” He whispered. He looked up towards Tick. 

“I guess I'm skipping again, then…” Tick seemed sad about that. 

“No, you can go.” He said, looking up to Tick.

“I won't leave you, Arthur.” Tick kissed Arthur's forehead. Arthur blinked tiredly. He moved a curl from his eyes and snuggled up against Tick. It felt like time was passing by so slowly, but it was nice. Tick was very comfortable. 

Arthur looked up at Tick and whimpered a little. The super opened his eyes and looked down at Arthur. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Tick asked. 

“I am…” Arthur nodded. “It feels very soft and gentle right now… a-and I'm so surprised by how nice you are to me.”

“Why? I've been nice to you ever since we met!”

Arthur pulled his hands up and covered his ears. He closed his eyes softly. “Please, Tick,” he mumbled. “Inside voices.”

“Inside or outside, Chum, that does not change how loud I am.” He said, lowering his voice into a normal volume, and setting his hand on Arthur's head. Arthur leant into his hand. 

“Okay, Babe… whispers…”

Tick nodded and whispered loudly, “Okay, Arthur.”

Arthur leant into his boyfriend. “No more talking…” He said. Tick's antennae curved in question, his hands finding their place on Arthur's waist. “I just… Want to sleep.”

Tick nodded, patting his boyfriend's side. 

“Alright.”

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed. He just laid there, thinking, as Tick held him in a protective, comfortable embrace. Arthur closed his eyes and exhaled quietly. He was done thinking. He just wanted to sleep.

So after awhile, he fell asleep, feeling secure and protected in his boyfriend's arms. 

Hopefully, that's how it would be for a very long time.


End file.
